Notice
by melody015
Summary: Notice by cherish. Poped up in my head. kyoru


This is the result to listening to my moms CD'S again. I personally love this song, and Kyoru. The song is by Cherish.

Notice.

Tohru Honda, aged 25, set her grocery bags in her kitchen. On her way, she saw a handsome man with orange hair, about her age, press number "5" on the elevator door. He stepped in, and the doors closed. Tohru's heart swelled.

_**He lives on the 5th floor.  
I'm on the 1st floor.  
Whenever he comes down he hops in his 6'4.  
K-Ci and JoJo flows out of his window.  
And I can tell by what he drives he's a fly guy**_

Tohru looked at the clock, it read 12:26. Tohru heard foot steps, and she saw the man coming down. He went out, and Tohru could see through the glass window. He gets into his car and pulls off.

_**In my mind he pulls off slow  
I'm watchin him don't he know  
Bout 12:26, 'cause I'm in 1226  
I'm watching as he comes home  
And wonder why he's alone  
If he only knew about the girl on level one.**_

Tohru sighed. She had never met anyone like him. He dressed good, not too trashy or too elegant, but just right. Whenever he walked past her, the faint smell of cologne filled her nose, making her light headed. He wore sunglasses almost all the time, giving him his own look. "I need him to know I like him." Tohru thought.

_**I think I'll write him a notice, a notice  
So he can notice that I'm tryin' to get his attention  
I think I'll write you a notice, a notice  
Can you come on over and we get more better aquainted  
I think I'll write him a notice, a notice  
So he can notice that I'm tryin' to get his attention  
*And if I write you a notice* a notice  
Can you come on over and P.S. don't forget my extension**_

For someone like him, it was impossible not to have a girlfriend. That boyish grin Tohru had seen only a few times wasn't even fake. It was a real smile, so Tohru knew he wasn't one of those guys who are real dogs. She didn't want any other girl all over him, even though she wasn't with him.

_**I'm getting impatient**_

_**And my time is wasting **_

_**Should I make the first move before he is taken **_

_**or maybe he's taken ohh I can't take it, I just gotta know about the guy on the 5th Floor!**_

_**And I don't know what to do I'm lost in my lust for you**_

_**we never met it's true, but I feel like I know you **_

_**can I get through can I make you feel the same way about me as I do. **_

Tohru was getting to the point where she wanted to just come up the him and kiss him, no matter what was happening. She really wanted to let him know, the question was how? She even tried clearing her throat a little, but it didn't work. He just kept on walking like nothing was happening. Tohru just needed him to notice her.

_**I think I'll write him a notice, a notice  
So he can notice that I'm tryin' to get his attention  
I think I'll write you a notice, a notice  
Can you come on over and *we get more better* aquainted  
I think I'll write him a notice, a notice  
So he can notice that I'm tryin' to get his attention  
*And if I write you a notice* a notice  
Can you come on over and P.S. don't forget my extension**_

Tohru decided to get to know him first. She would watch him closely in secrecy, doing her best not to get caught. She did learn a lot. Aside from work and cleaning and everything, she watched him. What he did through the day, what time, things like that. Sometimes just watching him would make her heart melt.

_**I think I notice everything just by watchin you (watchin you)  
Judging by ya car I think your favortie color's blue(color's blue)  
Same routine everyday you hit the gym at two(gym at two)  
I think you'll feel the same once were properly introduced(introduced)  
It's this face you make everytime something's wrong( somethings wrong)  
Before you go to bed you take two shots of Patron  
Every night you fall asleep with the T.V. on  
I don't know why your alone.**_

Finally, Tohru was ready. She had implanted everything in the back of her head in case asked, put o a little perfume, and went out her door. She took the elevator to the fifth floor, and walked down the hall. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_**I think I'll write him a notice, a notice  
So he can notice that I'm tryin' to get his attention  
I think I'll write you a notice, a notice  
Can you come on over and *we get more better* aquainted  
I think I'll write him a notice, a notice  
So he can notice that I'm tryin' to get his attention  
*And if I write you a notice* a notice  
Can you come on over and P.S. don't forget my extension**_

_**I think I'll write him a notice, a notice  
So he can notice that I'm tryin' to get his attention  
I think I'll write you a notice, a notice  
Can you come on over and *we get more better* aquainted  
I think I'll write him a notice, a notice  
So he can notice that I'm tryin' to get his attention  
*And if I write you a notice* a notice  
Can you come on over and P.S. don't forget my extension**_

A/n: There it is! Kinda short and everything, but that's the way it is. Please review and tell me what you think. I pictured The way Kyo was described in the fic and it was HOT! Kyo got swagger!!! *ahem* for get I said anything. Review this please, and you'll get either a pic of Kyo and Tohru, or you'll get a picture of renji. Also in plushie form!!!!!


End file.
